


For Research Purposes Only

by KuribohIChooseYou



Series: Pridecember 2020 [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Prideshipping, Slice of Life, Yu-Gi-Oh! Pridecember, Yu-Gi-Oh! Pridecember 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuribohIChooseYou/pseuds/KuribohIChooseYou
Summary: Kaiba is arguably Not A Fan™ of people messing around with his beloved dragon's image, but Atem might have found one exception to the rule.#14 - Glasses, #27 - Onesies
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi | Atem
Series: Pridecember 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035153
Comments: 13
Kudos: 24





	For Research Purposes Only

“Hey.”

Kaiba looked up from the book in his hands and took off his glasses. He was lying in bed reading as he always did after a particular stressful day at work. Today was no different, and Kaiba always made a point to decompress before bed to keep Atem’s concern from his overworking at bay. Whatever Atem was wearing, however, was far from relaxing.

“What the _hell_ is that.”

Atem strutted into the room, looking all for the world like the cat with the cream. He did a little spin to show off his outfit. “You like?” Atem’s smirk was mischievous and pleased as he smoothed down the clothing as if it had wrinkles. He stuck his hands in the pockets.

Kaiba’s brain nearly short-circuited. “Where did you-“

“Yugi found it on the internet! We had a feeling you’d like it.” Atem winked salaciously. Kaiba watched as Atem began to crawl from the foot of the bed up over Kaiba’s legs, doing his absolute best to be sexy in a Blue Eyes White Dragon onesie, complete with a hood and a tail. 

When Atem was straddling Kaiba’s hips over the blanket, he made to lean down, but Kaiba promptly smacked his book to Atem’s face to halt his progress, holding it there. “And why,” Kaiba deadpanned, “would you think that?”

“Are you saying you don’t want the one I bought for you?” Atem asked leadingly around the book in his face.

Kaiba glared but lowered the book. Atem looked at him knowingly, raising both eyebrows in suggestion.

“Where?”

“Bathroom.”

Kaiba ignored Atem’s laughter after leaving him behind and locking the bathroom door behind him. He couldn’t believe anyone had dared to turned his dragon into a _kigurumi_.

And if he wanted to try it on, it was _solely_ for research.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kuriboh-i-choose-you)


End file.
